A Prayer Answered, a Wish Granted
by Shadowdancer
Summary: The long awaited end of the trilogy of one-shots that includes 'On The Wings Of A Wish And A Prayer' and 'In The Darkest Of Nights '. Features a special guest character! Please do read and review!


**A Prayer Answered, a Wish Granted**  
by Shadowdancer  
Song is: But I Do Love You by LeAnn Rimes

* * *

_Thanks to Kii for suggesting this song for the sequel! For those of you who don't know the first fic, please read "On The Wings Of A Wish And A Prayer" first before reading this one._

* * *

_I don't like to  
Be alone in the night  
And I don't like to  
Hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

Milgazia flew down the valley, carefully bearing his gift in his giant paws. The other Ryuzoku trilled a greeting to their Eldest as he flew by, asking him how things were. He gave them a barely polite "Everything's great!" and hurried on past. The others took no offense, knowing quite well that he had reasons to hurry.

The dragonlord finally caught sight of his mountain home, and began his descent, the sunlight glinting off his skin, which shone more golden than the finest crafted chalice of a king's hoard. As he neared the ledge that served as the doorstep to his home, the sheen upon his body seemed to come to life, glowing ever brighter until he was an outline of golden-white flames. Still he plummeted down, and as he fell, his form became indistinct, then broke apart like the sunlight that shattered upon the mist of the waterfall that roared into the valley. The golden fires drifted down to the ledge, alighted, then reshaped themselves to reveal a tall man dressed in white and brown robes. The auric flames did not completely leave, captured as they were in the mane of sun-hued locks that cascaded down his neck and touched his back, half-veiling his face with unruly bangs. He bent and set down, what had been a tiny box in his dragon form, a large oak trunk.

Milgazia raised his head as he heard running footsteps echoing from within the cave mouth. A moment later, an elven maid burst out from the shadows, breaking into a grin. "You're back, Milgazia-ojisama!"

"Obviously." Milgazia replied. "How are things, Memphis?" the dragon in human form reached out and ruffled his adoptive niece's hair. Memphis yelped a protest, and he laughed, bending to hoist the trunk easily onto one shoulder.

"It's been quiet...Aunt Lina's been sleeping a lot lately." Memphis answered, following her uncle into the cave mouth. She removed her bandanna and smoothed her hair back into place. "I think that's normal..."

"I believe it is..." Milgazia mused, his step quickening as he moved into a larger hall. The magical light globes that hung on the walls glowed brighter as they entered. He looked around, seeing the obvious changes that his new wife had brought about. The place was no longer so austere in appearance. Cushions and throw pillows now softened the ancient hardwood furniture. The couch that he had bought for her had a newly quilted blanket thrown over it. There were thick rugs covering the stone floors, and even after a month, it still surprised Milgazia how his feet sank into the carpet. A month of having the floor carpeted was nothing, after all, to having hard, cold stone floors for over a thousand years.

He spotted her then, lying on the divan that he had shaped into the mountain wall, the sunlight streaming into the window and turning the wealth of red hair spilling over the cushions into the hue of molten rock. One pale hand, as lovely as a dove's wing, rested upon her distended belly, the other hanging down, a dropped history tome resting on the carpet. Her face was turned toward the window, gazing out to the landscape laid out before her, denying him a glimpse of her beauty in repose. Setting the trunk down on the carpet, he remedied that, crossing the room swiftly and silently and gazed tenderly down upon his sleeping wife.

Lina Inverse's beauty had matured in her pregnancy, peaceful and joyous to behold, especially in the eyes of her husband. Milgazia knelt next to her, brushing back a stray lock of fire from her face, wondering for the thousandth time, what miracle had brought them together.

Smiling to herself, Memphis turned to leave, seeing her deliriously happy uncle bend down to kiss her Aunt Lina. The elven maid went to the kitchen to prepare a snack and Lina's current gastronomic obsession, jasmine tea with milk.

Milgazia brushed his lips gently on Lina's forehead, enjoying her scent and the smell of the perfume she favored, a delicate woodland rose. He thought his touch light enough that he would not disturb her sleep, but Lina's eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him happily. "Mil...hi."

"Hello, Lina." He traced a finger over her chin "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah..." She rubbed at her eyes then kissed his fingertips. "I must've dozed off, the sun was so nice and warm..."

Gently wrapping his arms around her slender shoulders, Milgazia gave her a more tender kiss in greeting, which Lina was more than happy to return.

_And I don't like to  
Have the rain on my shoes  
But I do… love… you  
But I do love you_

After a little while, Lina drew back. "So, how was the trip?"

"Fine, just fine... I didn't have too many problems finding a ride out of Zefiria... Your sister sent lots of things for you... here, let me get them..." A little reluctantly, Milgazia rose and fetched the trunk.

Lina laughed. "What did she send this time that you needed to bring a trunk?"

Milgazia opened it. "Food, baby clothes she knitted...things for you...your old plushie so that our child could inherit it..." He held up a slightly worn-looking stuffed toy dragon.

Lina gave a low cry and held out her hands for the toy. She cuddled it close. "Dani! I didn't know that Luna kept her..."

"She kept all your things, she says." Milgazia replied. "She also said that she'll come over in about a month. She wanted to be here when our baby is born..."

Lina suddenly reached out and tugged him close, grabbing his hand and putting it on her stomach. "She's kicking. Or he's kicking. There...there, see?" She watched her husband's face light up in delight as their child kicked right under his hand, a boyish grin spreading over his handsome but often stern features. Lina loved it when Mil smiled; he always looked so much younger when he did. She blinked. Wait a minute... "Mil...what did you just say?"

"Hmm?" Preoccupied, the happy father to be let his hands caress his wife's enlarged midsection, hoping to feel their child moving within. "Oh, Luna said that she's going to visit us in about a month, since she wants to be here when our baby is born..." He looked up at Lina with a smile, noting that she didn't freeze up or even murmur in discomfort at the mention of her sister. "You're not terrified of her anymore, are you?"

Lina laughed. "Old fears...die very hard." she snuggled deeper into his arms, a serene expression on her face. "For some reason though, it doesn't bother me right now."

She gave him a warm smile as he started a soft rumble in his throat, the Ryuzoku equivalent of a purr, something he had done often when they had gone to Zefiria at Milgazia's insistence so that he could formally ask for her hand in marriage. It had taken him all his powers of persuasion just to get her to the borders of Zefiria. Then she had stopped and absolutely _refused_ to move a step further. He set up camp in the hills and tried to comfort her, knowing that her paralyzing fear of her elder sister overwhelmed any other. She had refused to eat, and _that_ alone worried him. So Milgazia had sat, his arms around her, rocking her gently back and forth, softly humming an old tune that had slowly melted away into an odd sound. It penetrated her fear and she looked up at her husband-to-be, who simply continued to purr like a contented lion. Realizing that he was trying to make her feel better, she had forced her own terror away and made herself think.

Luna _did_ have to know that Milgazia wanted to marry her. She still was Lina's elder sister, and the only other family she had left in the world. There was also the strong possibility that Luna might actually approve of her choice, and despite everything, Lina did want her sister's approval in something as important as this. Even if Luna did not like Milgazia, Lina was determined to marry him, but Luna's liking him ensured that things would be a lot easier for all of them later on.

It had turned out rather well, once they arrived in the capital of Zephyr, although Luna's greeting to them was less than reassuring at first. Lina chuckled in memory as Memphis came with tea and biscuits.

"What's so funny, Lina-obachan?" the blonde elf asked, even as she pressed one pointed ear to the side of Lina's belly.

"I was just remembering when your uncle and I got to Zephyr..."

Milgazia rolled his eyes at the memory. Memphis sat up. "You never did get around to telling me what happened!"

The Dragon Lord chuckled. "You're right...we never did. Let's rectify that..." he sipped his tea and began to speak while Lina nibbled on a cookie.

_I don't like to  
See the sky painted gray  
And I don't like when  
Nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to  
Be the one with the blues  
But I do love you  
But I do love you_

"What did she do that you had to escort her back home, Milgazia?" in a tone of voice that promised a world of pain for Lina. "Whatever it is, I apologize, and-"

"Lina didn't do anything, Knight Ceiphied, I assure you." Milgazia interrupted the waitress, who bore an unholy resemblance to Xelloss. "We're here on important business."

"Whatever it is, it can wait until after my shift. Take him home, Lina, and set up the guest bedroom." With that, Luna summarily dismissed them both, turning to complete the delivery of a tray of beers.

"Hai, Neechan! Right away, Neechan!" Lina barked in reply, snapping to attention instinctively. She grabbed Milgazia's hand and pulled him toward the doorway. When he made soft noises of protest, Lina shushed him fearfully and trotted down the street with him without looking back. Milgazia frowned at his beloved's reaction. He knew she was terrified of her sister…that did not mean he liked it – indeed, he liked it not one bit. Quietly, he promised himself a little talk with the Knight Ceiphied.

_Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do  
Oh I do_

Lina's home was situated atop a grocery store – the store belonged to Lina's parents, long dead. Luna had since hired a shop-keeper to mind it. Harry Featherwhistle was a retired artificer -mage who also happened to be a family friend, and recognized Lina when she came in, yelling for her 'Uncle Harry."

"Lina-chan!" he exclaimed with genuine pleasure. "Home at last, I see! I hope you stopped to see Luna first – ah, I see you did, judging from your expression." He chuckled and stepped out from behind the counter to hug her in greeting. "You've grown beautifully, and Ceiphied, we've heard of your exploits…" he trailed off, seeing Milgazia hovering uncertainly near the doorway. "Your young man, Lina?" he grinned teasingly at her, and did not give her a chance to retort as he beckoned Milgazia to enter. "Come in, come in! I'm eager to see the man Lina finally brings home to us!" The portly mage paused and squinted at Milgazia. "Now that I have a good look, you're no man at all…" he straightened and then bowed formally. "Greetings, Dragon Lord…"

Both Lina and Milgazia looked at him in surprise. There weren't very many humans who recognized a Ryuzoku walking around as a human, and the one flaw that Milgazia liked to keep –his eyes- was not easily seen nor recognized. Harry only smiled. "I had a friend who is a Golden Dragon by name of Razia. He had a fascination for human magics so enrolled as a human wizard to learn them. He returned to his true form to save me when we were fighting a Mazoku, which is how I found out." He winked. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He held out his hand. "Harry Featherwhistle, but you can call me Harry because you're undoubtedly going to be part of the Inverse family very soon." He awarded Lina another teasing smirk. "Quite the irony that our little Dra-matta's landed herself a Dragon Lord." He grinned at Lina's sputtering protests and wail of "UNCLE HAR-RY!!"

Milgazia smiled almost shyly. "I am Milgazia, and I am honored to meet you." He shook the old sorcerer's hand firmly.

Harry's eyes widened behind his thick spectacles. "The Lord Elder himself?! The honor is all mine, Sir!"

"Please… Milgazia is fine. As you pointed out, I am to become part of the family soon…" he smiled gently at the mock-sulking Lina, who bemoaned her 'mistreatment' at her uncle's hands. "I do intend to marry her."

Harry's grin was dazzling. "Wait 'til Razia hears about this." He snickered. "But enough with me, I'll be able to pester you both later. I'm sure Luna's given Lina-chan orders to make you nice and cozy, right? Hop to it, my little fireball; let's not risk Luna's wrath so soon, hm?" he shooed them both upstairs as some customers came in.

Milgazia helped Lina set up the guest room where he would stay, despite her protests that she should do it alone. "Luna doesn't need to know, and she can argue with _me_ later." Lina stared at him, visions of the clashing of two very stubborn wills dancing in her mind. It was certain to happen eventually – if not this evening, later on in the future.

Luna arrived home in time for tea, which was when Milgazia chose to announce his intent to marry Lina. Luna had sipped her tea, not replying for a very long time. Finally, she asked him, "Will you do anything I ask of you to get me to agree to let you marry my imoto-chan?"

"I would," Milgazia replied, certain she'd send him off on near impossible quests to the ends of the earth. Lina looked worried, entertaining the same ideas and worse, knowing her sister much better than he did.

Luna smirked, chilling their blood even further. "Very well then…"

"State your conditions, Knight Ceiphied, that will gain your approval of my courtship of your sister, Lina." Milgazia said coolly.

"My conditions are this, Dragon Lord Milgazia…" Luna sipped her tea one last time and set it down on the dish with a sound much akin to the clink of chains. "You and Lina are to marry _immediately_ on the morrow, and live together here for a month, as ordinary humans – no sorcery, no powers, nothing. You, Milgazia, will help Uncle Harry take care of the groceries, and do other mundane jobs, with only your hands and tools to use. Lina, you'll learn how to take care of a household and work without the aid of even the simplest magics. You'll also take care of our neighbor's baby while his parents are away at work. Oh yes, Mil, you'll help with diapers."

Uncle Harry, who had quietly been listening and drinking from a large mug of coffee, suddenly burst out laughing. Unfortunately, he had been drinking at the time, so he also choked on his coffee. The sources of his amusement were the expressions that both Lina and Milgazia wore. Certainly, their utter befuddlement could not be blamed for whatever conditions they'd expected Luna to lay down, it certainly wasn't the ones she just did.

"Break those conditions, and I'll have the marriage annulled, or have you two divorce." Luna informed them chillingly, leaning forward, the smile disappearing from her face. "Do you agree to these conditions, Milgazia?"

The Dragon Lord and the Sorceress quit gaping that the Knight Ceiphied and nodded.

"Good."

Lina blinked. "Get married _tomorrow?!_" she yelped. "But-but…"

"Protests, Lina?" Luna asked.

Lina shrank back. "Uh, none, oneechan…"

Luna poured herself more tea. "You can have a larger, second wedding later on, with all your friends." She said curtly.

Lina nodded numbly.

"Good. Now, come with me… I have a surprise for you."

_  
I don't like to  
Turn the radio on  
Just to find I  
Missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to  
Be the last to hear the news  
But I do love you  
But I do love you_

Lina turned around slowly, wondering at the reflection of herself in the mirror, at the beautiful white gown that Luna had made for her a year ago. Lina wondered if Luna had known, blessed with some vague sense of premonition, or if it was the result of a whim. Whatever the reason, the gown fit her perfectly. She looked closer at the gown. Now that she saw it in daylight, she noticed that it was not completely snowy white after all, but held the faintest tint of pink. It went well with her hair.

Lina blushed and thought. _I am going to be married in a few hours. Who would have thought that this would happen, and so quickly?_

Luna stepped back in, dressed in a gown of deep sea blue trimmed with frothy white lace, making her skin even paler. "Oh, good, it fit perfectly." She looked her sister up and down critically. "Maybe not so perfectly after all…You look rather tight here." She gestured toward Lina's bosom.

Lina blinked. "I thought you did that on purpose."

"I didn't. Here's your bouquet, and I'll help you with your veil…" she handed Lina a artfully arranged bunch of roses – three bright red roses accented by their smaller, pinkish wild cousins – and set about to fussing over her younger sister.

"Oneechan?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"All this…making Mil and me marry, and the gown, and hustling Mil off to the tailor last night…" Lina gestured vaguely. "Its like you knew what was going to happen."

"I _did_ figure it out after I sent you two home." Luna said. "Stop fidgeting. Milgazia looked irritated when I asked what trouble you'd gotten into, and for someone who hardly ever shows visible emotion on his poker face, it said a lot. This is my way of making up for it."

Lina gaped. Her sister was _apologizing…?!_

"Now, as for the conditions I set, they're more practical than you realize. Despite everything, Milgazia's still a dragon, and Ryuzoku are notorious for using magic to do nearly everything except hunt and have children. I want him to learn what it's like to work with his own two hands, so you won't get irritated at him for taking too many shortcuts later on. That way, you'll both instill a good work ethic in your kids."

Lina blinked. "I'd never really thought about that…"

"Having kids you mean?" Luna looked up at her while she arranged the train of Lina's veil. "I'm fairly sure you'll have them, probably thanks to tonight…" she laughed at the explosive blush on Lina's face. "Don't _tell_ me you didn't think about your wedding night?!" she straightened. "I also gave you your tasks so you'd know how to run a household. I know you know, but I want to make sure. Now, about being a good _wife…_" Luna proceeded to give Lina very quick instruction, thus making sure that Lina was very much the blushing bride as their Uncle Harry escorted her up the aisle.

When Lina finally was able to pull her gaze up to look at Milgazia, needless to say, her breath was stolen away. He was dressed smartly in a black tuxedo of simple cut, which made his long blond hair even more golden. It was also more fitting than his usually loose robes were, and Lina could hear the audible sighs of envy that the female guests were making, along with the longing looks at Milgazia's broad shoulders and chest. With a start, Lina realized that there _were_ guests. A quick glance around revealed that most of their neighbors had shown up, along with Luna's workmates, some wizards from the local Sorcerer's Guild –hey, was that her teacher, Rune Simbriant?! Yes, it was him with his manic grin under the blue hair…and up in a balcony, to Lina's alarm, was the Eternal Queen herself.

_L-sama, how did this happen overnight?!_ Lina wondered. _I guess one should never underestimate the speed of the grapevine…but the Queen…!_ Then she was being handed over to Milgazia, and any thought save for her love for him fled at the sight of the light of adoration that lit his beautiful golden eyes. He smiled tenderly, and Lina heard the girls _melt._

_He's so handsome…and he's mine, all mine._ Lina couldn't suppress a sudden flash of wild glee. _And I'll live without magic for a month, or more if need be, to make sure that I'll keep him!_

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:5.0pt; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:5.0pt; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:none; text-autospace:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; p.MsoBodyText, li.MsoBodyText, div.MsoBodyText margin-top:5.0pt; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:5.0pt; margin-left:0in; text-align:center; mso-pagination:none; text-autospace:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; font-style:italic; p mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:1.0in; mso-footer-margin:1.0in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Milgazia didn't really remember much of the ceremony itself, only that he couldn't tear his eyes off his beautiful bride. He couldn't help stop comparing her to the wild roses she held in her hands in his mind. He did remember slipping the ring he had secretly made on the way to Zefiria on her finger, glad that it fit perfectly. He _also_ remembered kissing her, and filled the kiss with as much love and passion as he could put into a kiss.She responded just as well too, and Uncle Harry had to cough to get them to remember where they were.

The reception was held in the inn where Luna worked, and Milgazia was frankly amazed that everything was set up so quickly. Milgazia even recognized an old friend, who turned out to be Lina's teacher. The food was excellent, but Milgazia was surprised that Lina ate surprisingly little, and coaxed her to eat some of the wedding cake. He danced the only dance he knew with her, a very elegant and romantic dance that hadn't been seen since the Kouma War, or so Rune told him later. Luna taught him to dance a newer set of steps while Lina and Rune took a spin around the floor, and while Luna handed Milgazia over to an ageless looking woman with a regal air, Lina danced with her Uncle Harry.

Overall, it was a wonderful party in Milgazia's opinion, though he wondered where he and Lina were going to put the huge pile of presents that seemed to materialize out of thin air. Milgazia managed to show Lina the dance Luna had taught him before Rune and Harry showed them a discreet exit, and Rune lead them to a means of transportation : a large white charger he laughingly called Kami.

"One of the Queen's stallions," Lina breathed. "They're the wildest and most ferocious in the land."

"They're also the only horse strong enough to carry a Ryuzoku in human form like Milgazia." Rune quipped.

Milgazia frowned. "But… I don't know how to ride…"

Rune's ruby eyes glinted with mischief, and Milgazia glared at him. "I'm _not_ getting on that horse, no matter how magnificent it is."

"Would I do something that awful? I'm not a certain dark elf friend of ours, Milgazia…though, she'll be sorry she missed this day." Rune held the charger steady as Lina mounted, and Milgazia reluctantly followed.

When the Dragon Lord had settled firmly into the saddle, his hands wrapped around the reins in a death grip, Rune suddenly grinned almost _viciously_ and slapped Kami on the rear. "This is for her!" he laughed as the charger reared back on his hind legs and showed _why_ it was called a charger.

"I'll get you for this, Blue Mage!" Milgazia howled as Kami thundered down the street. "You're getting what's _left_ of him when I'm through…" Lina muttered into his chest while Milgazia fought to control the runaway horse. She peeked over Milgazia's arm to see her sensei, clinging to a lamp post, laughing so hard he could no longer stand, with Luna and Uncle Harry waving placidly goodbye.

Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do  
Oh I do

"That was mean!" Memphis exclaimed. "Did you get him afterward, Milgazia-ojisama?"

Lina pouted. "Nope. We heard that Rune soon left for a trip, to hunt down his friend and tell her the good news…"

Milgazia rolled his eyes. "Well, I received word from both of them… they'll be here in time for either the second wedding, or the birth, depending on how badly they get sidetracked. Shadow's notorious for …getting lost." He shook his head. "We were fortunate it was _Rune_ and not Shadow who saw us off that night…she would have done worse, say, tied tin cans to the horse's tail to make him run even further…or something even more devious."

"And she's a _friend_ of yours, Milgazia-ojisama?" Memphis shook her head. "Well, I'll clear things up and get things ready for dinner."

"I'll get Lina-chan's bath ready." Milgazia grinned, then swept Lina up in his arms, planting a fond and quick kiss on her nose.

"You missed, Mil…"

"No, I didn't… I was saving that for when we get to someplace with a bit more privacy…" Milgazia smirked, touching his nose to hers.

Lina returned his smirk with one that turned his knees to water. "Good, because telling Memphis about how we got married reminded me of our wedding night…"

"I thought you would like your bath now…" Milgazia murmured as he shouldered their bedroom door open. "We can talk about it while we take _our_ bath…" she leaned up to nip at his ear.

Milgazia shivered and detoured to the bathroom in their quarters. "Oh right, how silly of me…_our_ bath…"

Lina purred and nuzzled at his neck. It was good to have him home.

_  
And I don't like to  
Be alone in the night  
And I don't like to  
Hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to  
Have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
But I do… love you_

"That's it, Imoto-chan…push…" Luna murmured, as Lina strained to do just that. Milgazia looked down at his tiny mate with worry, feeling the strain put on her for her efforts. Her face was shiny with sweat, the glowlight glinting off her cheeks. She'd been in labor for nearly two days now, and this was the hardest part…and the worst on _his_ nerves. She hadn't screamed once, and had been relaxed for the greater part of the labor, but when it came to actually giving birth…

The contraction ended and Lina relaxed, panting. Milgazia wiped her brow with some warmed rose water and kissed the top of her head, one arm still wrapped around her, supporting her against his body and his love. The Ryuzoku Lord looked up at Luna. "Why is it taking so long? It's almost sunrise!"

"Probably because the baby's fairly big." Luna replied, massaging Lina's burgeoning midsection with a tangy herbal oil.

"That's your fault, you know," said the drow female Milgazia and Rune called friend. "You're not the smallest of people and your mate is only a little bigger than I am."

"Are you trying to reassure me, Shadow, or be annoying?" Milgazia asked her testily.

"Hush, and lift Lina up a little…" Shadow bent to pull out some bundled cloths from under the little sorceress, and rubbed some ointment on her back. "Is that better, Lina?"

"Much… thank you…" Lina lay back against Milgazia and smiled up at him. "I'm fine, really I am, Mil… I can do this."

Milgazia only made worried noises against her hair, and she laughed, reaching up to caress his cheek. He kissed the palm of her hand, then gripped it in his own when Lina informed them that a contraction was imminent.

"Do try to push as hard as you can now, dearie," Shadow told Lina, rubbing her arm encouragingly. "The sooner he or she is born, the sooner you can hold the little one."

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggghhhhh….!" Lina grunted in reply, squeezing down on Milgazia's fingers as she tightened her whole body into pushing her long-awaited child out into the world.

Luna crowed triumphantly as the baby's head crowned and stayed. "Just a little more, Imoto-chan, just a _little_…there!"

Lina sagged back with a cry of relief and joy as her newborn child slid out of her and into her waiting sister's hands. The new mother's cry was echoed by the baby's indignant cries of protest at being pushed out of Lina's warm, comfortable womb.

"A boy! You have a fine, healthy boy, Milgazia, Lina!" Shadow quickly cleaned him, tied and cut the cord from him, wrapped him up and placed him at Lina's breast.

"He has Mil's hair," she observed happily as the newborn sought out and found Lina's nipple, immediately and hungrily suckling.

"And Lina's appetite, it seems…" Luna teased. "Milgazia, close your mouth before you have a bug fly in."

"He's so beautiful… so beautiful…" Lina murmured happily, running a fingertip over his features, touching the tiny button nose and the soft, downy cheek.

Milgazia finally managed to unwrap one arm from around Lina to timidly touch his son. "Hello…" he whispered.

Lina gasped then, a sharp breath of alarm. "Neechan, there are contractions again!" she exclaimed. Milgazia's eyes widened in sudden concern, even as Lina began to instinctively push.

"Do relax, Imoto-chan… it's just the afterbirth…" Luna bent in front of her sister again, but none of them missed the sudden yelp of surprise she made as _another_ baby slid out of Lina. Her reflexes were swift enough to catch the unexpected newborn. "Twins?!" she cried, clasping the tiny baby to her bosom as it howled in protest.

"Hah!" Shadow crowed. "I wondered why her belly didn't shrink!" she hurried to repeat the process she'd performed on the firstborn. "A girl, this time! Tiny, redheaded and as beautiful as her mother!"

Luna handed the baby girl to her father with a smile of undisguised pride. They all looked up toward the door as they heard Memphis' squeal of "Twins! They have _twins!"_ from outside. No doubt the others had put the sharp-eared elf girl to the door to listen in. Her cries were sure to wake everyone in the house, if not the whole Valley of Dragons.

"What are you naming them?" the teary-eyed aunt asked the new parents. Milgazia touched his son's wispy hair, which, now dry, was actually lighter in hue than his sire's. "Tajia," he whispered. "It means 'silver-gold' in Elven, and was my uncle's name."

Lina smiled up at him. "Well, since we're naming them after the color of their hair…" she frowned in thought, then looked out the window. The sun chose that moment to flare into sight, bathing the morning mists with the colors of the fiery dawn. "Asia… it means 'rising sun' in Ryuzoku, doesn't it?" she looked sleepily up at Milgazia.

"Yes… it does." He watched as Lina's fingers gently combed through the silky tangle of red-gold locks, and Asia's eyes opened to gaze blearily at her parents. Golden eyes, closer to topaz than the metallic gold of her father's, blinked twice then closed as the baby girl yawned. Tajia let go of his mother's breast with a muffled grunt and opened his eyes to show off his own ruby, slitted orbs before long lashes fluttered shut to hide them again.

"Good names." Luna approved. "Now, Mil…why don't you get your twins and show them off to the others like the proud father that you are? We'll take care of Imoto-chan now…" Lina smiled, nodding encouragement and reassurance at her mate.

"Go… They'll want to see them, Zel especially." He nodded, bending to kiss her tenderly as he laid her back against the pillows.

"I love you," he told her as Luna placed the babies in his arms. He held them expertly, the month of caring for their neighbor's baby having been training enough.

"I love you too, Mil." Lina replied, before drifting off to sleep, even as Shadow began to undress her to give her a sponge bath and Luna began to clear away the soiled beddings. Milgazia paused to admire her beauty, serene and wonderful, before he turned to open the door with his will alone, and stepped out of the room where their friends all awaited their first sight of the twins.

Fin.

* * *

Rune Simbriant and Shadow (Shadowdancer) are characters from _Slayers Magical School._ Rune was nice enough to let me borrow them. This is a sort of AU crossover. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and wanted a sequel to the two stories. Wracked my brains for one, but here it is, and I hope you like it as much as the first two!


End file.
